Haylie Perkins
by funinthesunbabe8
Summary: Haylie perkins isn't your average girl. When she gets in trouble for something that is only partially her fault, her life will be changed forever...
1. School Life

Haylie Perkins wasn't your average girl.   
  
She was one of those girls that just made you want to run every time she came near you.  
  
As you have probably already guessed, she didn't have many friends. And, the only friends she had got scared away.   
  
She wasn't a bad girl... at least not completely. Sure, she had been suspended a few times, and gotten into a couple of fights, but she had a good heart. But, this time was different. This time she actually got caught for something she didn't do and was in huge trouble. Here's what happened:  
  
Haylie had just arrived at school. As usual, things were boring and dull.   
  
She just got out of third period when she noticed that someone was waiting at her locker.   
  
"What are you doing at my locker?" Haylie asked  
  
"Don't worry; it's strictly business," said the short, brown haired girl "Martha Reddington says that she wants an explanation of why you called her fat."  
  
"I never called that thing fat," Haylie put extra emphasis on the thing.  
  
"Well, she's mad so, come on, she wants to fight," the little girl was edgy and blunt  
  
"Alright then," Haylie paused "After school it is, and she better not chicken out of it."  
  
The little girl left at a rather rapid pace. Haylie didn't even know what she was doing. Why hadn't Martha herself come up to her and ask her if it was a fight? And, when she hadn't even called Martha fat? What was wrong with these people?  
  
As the end of school neared, Haylie got more and more nervous. She didn't like fighting, even though everyone thought she did. Finally, the bell struck three o'clock. She walked outside with pride, but Martha stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"I'm glad you came," said Martha.  
  
"Uh-hu,." that was all Haylie could get out of her mouth.  
  
But then, instead of going at each other and pulling hair, Martha did something else. She kind of walked away, talked to some people, and came back. In her hand was a knife.  
  
"Let's play winner lives, shall we?" said Martha in the nastiest little voice.  
  
"I don't want to do this!" Haylie yelled as loud as she could, but it didn't seem to help.  
  
Martha came at her with menacing force, and barely missed Haylie. Haylie could tell that Martha wanted her dead. Then, after 10 minutes, they heard a teacher's voice. Martha ran up to Haylie and put the knife in Haylie's hand and left. Haylie dropped the knife on the floor and began to run. Unfortunately, the teacher stopped her and asked her to go to the office.  
  
The next thing Haylie knew, she was in court. It had all happened so fast, the yelling, the cursing, the disappointed faces. Everyone believed it was her. But, all of the kids at school knew it was Martha. Unless someone confessed for Martha, she was toast.  
  
"Since there are no people in this court that can reveal something different than what's different from the school's story, I'm sorry Haylie, you have to go." said the Judge.  
  
Haylie didn't understand.  
  
"Go where?" asked Haylie  
  
"Camp Green Lake." said the Judge  
  
"Oh, shoot," thought Haylie "A place where I can be convicted some more." 


	2. The Bus Ride

Haylie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Actually, she wasn't seeing anything. All she could see for miles was dirt and dust. Where the hell was she? The only thing she could see other than dirt was a small, almost village-like campground. All of a sudden, after what seemed like months, the bus halted with an abrupt stop.  
  
"That stupid judge...how could he ruin me like that?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Get off the bus you stupid thing!" shouted the bus driver. He was a fat guy with 5 chins; she had sat with him long enough to observe these things. All he had talked about the whole ride was what a stupid girl she was and about his dating troubles. Haylie was pretty fed up by the end of the ride. She hadn't said anything the whole time, for fear of her own safety, but thought it would be the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Up yours, you fat ass!" she yelled, "all you've been saying this whole time is how stupid I am, and I'm tired of your useless comments."  
  
"Get out of my bus, I don't care how far you have to walk!" he replied, very angry.  
  
"Oh wow, your gonna make me walk 10 feet!" she replied laughing. He hadn't noticed that they were there. She had gotten some time to walk around and kind of like the place. She thought that this was gonna be the time of her life. But, a strange looking man interrupted her fantasies.  
  
"Hello, I am Mr. Sir and I will be supervising you." The strange man said.  
  
"You must be a new one."  
  
"What's it to you? Replied Haylie.  
  
"What's your name little lady?"  
  
"Haylie Perkins."  
  
"Well, I guess that you're going to be in the room with the boys."  
  
"Hello...all of the rooms have boys in them...duh!" After Haylie got assigned her "room of luxury", she was curious to see who were her bunkmates. She had just entered the room when; "Who the heck are you?" said some guy wearing foggy glasses.  
  
"Oh great, another idiot!" 


	3. Metting the Guys

"The name is Haylie." Replied Haylie. "This place looks like fun, so what do we do all day?"  
  
"All we ever do is dig holes." The mysterious guy answered. "People go crazy from being here."  
  
"I can see that." Said Haylie  
  
"So, who are you?"  
  
"The name is X-ray."  
  
X-ray was a rather short guy with glasses that were so fogged you couldn't even see through them. He seemed friendly, but something told Haylie that he was edgy and got into arguments a lot.  
  
"Oh my gawd, what smells so frikin bad?" asked Haylie  
  
"Oh, that's one of the members in our group, we call him armpit." said X- ray, "He never takes showers, it's his rule."  
  
"They should file a restraining order on that." Replied Haylie, "I can only imagine how he got here, did he walk past the governor or somebody like that and then he passed out? "You can get convicted these days for pretty much anything."  
  
Armpit was a big guy, who, as you figured out, smelled really bad. But, his personality made up for his smell. He seemed very nice when Haylie met him.  
  
Next, walked in a guy who seemed as if he were drunk because he was in a daze and walked funny. He was tall, skinny, and seemed very mysterious.  
  
"Who's that, is that a girl?" he asked.  
  
"That's pretty sad that you can't tell a girl from a guy, and the name is Haylie."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm zig-zag."  
  
"Wow, your personality and posture matches your name perfectly." Said Haylie.  
  
With zig-zag, came a guy with a toothpick in his mouth. He was tall and muscular, but he was ugly to Haylie.  
  
"I'm squid."  
  
Then came in a Mexican looking guy.  
  
"Hi, I'm magnet."  
  
And lastly, a small boy with frizzy brown hair walked in. He was a feeble boy, who didn't look very old, and kind of had a slouched over look.  
  
"That's zero." Said Armpit  
  
"We call him that because he says zero words, has zero brains, and is zero inches tall." Said X-ray  
  
"Haha." Said Hailey  
  
So, what did y'all do to get you here?" asked Hailey, wanting to know pretty badly.  
  
Zig-zag was the first to talk. "I broke into this one guy's house and I got caught."  
  
"Amateur." Said Hailey  
  
"I stole from a clothing store, and I have a record of doing drugs, but I'm sober now." Said X-ray  
  
"I was caught stealing food out of many grocery stores." Said armpit  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Said Hailey.  
  
"I shot a few people and got in a lot of fights." Said Magnet "Wanna see the scars?"  
  
"No thanks psycho, I'll pass." Replied Hailey.  
  
"I was illegally selling drugs." Said squid.  
  
"So, Zero, what did you do?" asked Hailey.  
  
Very quietly, he mumbled, "I stole a pair of shoes."  
  
"Wow, Mr. I live on the edge." Said Hailey.  
  
Then Armpit asked, "So, what did you do?" 


End file.
